Fate's intervention
by SM17
Summary: Andy's thoughts/actions from 2x07 onwards but if Andy hadn't run into Sam at the Alpine Inn...Hope you enjoy and please read and review...I know each chapter is very short..but I found it easier to upload that way...sorry...I don't own rookie blue ..I'm sorry I'm slow at updating..Just been busy with work...changed the title since there was another story with the same title.
1. Chapter 1

Isn't it crazy that as things are going so great and you think you're finally happy when things go completely wrong. I've been pretty happy lately, I mean I moved in with Luke, into this amazing house, he proposes and things are going so great. But how could I have been so stupid? I thought getting shot and finding out that Kate died for no reason was the worst thing that could have ever happened. How was I supposed to know that the worst thing that could have happened was Jo Rosati? I should have known something was wrong the moment Luke started being extra caring and going out of his way to treat me with such extravagant gifts. Now I have to go to work and act like everything is ok.

I got to the locker room late on purpose so I can avoid talking to anyone or having anyone notice that I'm no longer wearing my engagement ring. The stupid ring that wasn't even meant for me. I think back to the conversation I had with Luke when he stopped by my dad's place this morning.

"_Andy, come on, please listen to me...let me explain"_

"_Explain what Luke, how do you explain that you CHEATED on me with your ex-partner/roommate/whatever she was?"_

"_Andy I never meant for this to happen, I'm so sorry...things just got out of hand...i never meant to hurt you...Please just give me a chance...this doesn't have to end our relationship...Let's just get married!"_

"_Luke...I have a question...why were you even planning to get married...I mean we haven't been together all that long...oh my gosh...you weren't really planning to propose were you...i Just happened to find that ring...was that ring even meant for me?"_

"_Andy I'm sorry...I...I love you...I did want to marry you...eventually...but I'm going to be completely honest...I don't want any more secrets between us...that ring was the one I bought for Jo but that just didn't work out but that doesn't mean I didn't want to marry you..that ring wasn't the right fit with Jo...it was really just waiting for you to show up...Andy I love you...you're the one I want to be with..Please..."_

"_What? You expect me to believe that pile of nonsense?Really...that ring was just waiting for its magic cinderella hands to show up?I've been living a lie...you don't love me...if you really loved me...you would have never cheated. Luke...get out now...I really don't want to talk to you right now.."_

I had sat on the sofa crying for a while thinking how could I have been so stupid...I should have seen the connection they had and the way Jo has been treating me, almost like she resented me. How do I admit to people that I have been so stupid? So now I sit here hiding out in the locker room from everyone else...I'll have to head into parade soon...Traci is going to know something is wrong. Stupid Luke...why did he have to do this to me?

Yesterday's case has got me so uncertain...I mean how could that girl protect a man she knew was going to shoot her if we weren't there...how can she be so disillusioned? Was I like that with Luke...living a lie, willing to overlook the obvious in order to pretend that everything is going great. That man had her living lies, lies in which he had her picking out kitchen tiles and pretending in the park about future children. Gosh was I just as messed up as her believing that Luke and I were headed into a wonderful fairyland place?

At least unlike her..I stopped believing in the fairytale...


	2. Chapter 2

Parade room was noisy as usual as I snuck into my seat and waited as Best tried to quiet everyone down. Traci turned to me and asked with a big grin "Hey where were you this morning...spend the morning in bed with delicious Luke? you go girl!...you both came in pretty late looking all tired out" I managed to stammer out a response just saying that no I just accidentally slept in late...I didn't want to lie to her but I didn't want her asking too many questions. It wasn't like I didn't see Luke this morning...we just didn't spend it in bed or anywhere near a bed and it wasn't a happy occasion...just listening to lies!

I was paired up with Oliver today and as I headed towards the door of the parade room I saw Luke leaning against the back wall looking at me and Jo standing a little further away watching Luke...I tried to avoid everyone's eyes and just scuttled out of the room as quickly as possible. I definitely didn't want Luke trying to stop me to talk to me and especially in front of Sam and Traci. Sam was too observant for his own good and Traci can easily pick up when I'm feeling tense. I'm thankful it's Oliver that I'm paired with...He doesn't know me well enough to ask probing questions and he's a pretty laid back guy who knows how to keep things calm and relaxed...his main concern is usually lunch. Hopefully today will be an uneventful day where there isn't too much thinking involved...I have too much on my mind and I feel like it's all a dream and I'm having a hard time waking up.

We got called out to domestic dispute and I had such a hard time even focusing...I think I misspelled the victim's name three times before I finally got it right...the victim's name was Mary Jones...I mean how hard is that supposed to be? The rest of the day went by quickly and boy was I relieved...i just wanted to head to my dad's place and crash...I hurried towards the locker when I saw Luke coming towards me...there was no way I could avoid him without making it obvious...Luke stopped right in front of me and said in a low tone "Andy please give me a chance...we can make this work..." I looked around quickly and gave him a fake smile and said in almost a whisper "No...I can't do that...I'm tired of all this..just leave me alone for now" I quickly moved around him and rushed into the locker room...I could see eyes following my every move and whispers around me...I knew they were talking about us and this what I wanted to avoid. I didn't want people giving me pitying looks if they found out the truth. I just wanted this all over with...both Luke and Jo just gone...leaving me in peace! I wanted to get out of the locker room before Traci, Noelle or Gail came back...I also didn't want to run into Sam...him and Dov were paired up today so I'm hoping Dov ( even though I like the guy a lot and consider him a friend) made some idiotic move that prevents them from getting back to the station on time.

I spend the night sitting on my dad's couch wondering what to do...did I want to leave 15 division to avoid all the questioning looks and whispering behind my back or did I stay and pretend I'm doing perfectly alright...the two people I know are going to be wondering what is going on with me will be Sam and Traci...I just have to come up with a way to convince them that nothing is wrong...that I'm doing just fine...at least until I can come with a good story for why I've moved out of Luke's place and why I'm no longer wearing an engagement ring. I wish I could talk to Sam or Traci about this whole mess but I don't want to admit that I've made such a dumb mistake...especially to Sam even though he's been somewhat supportive, he has thought I was rushing into this thing with Luke too quickly. How will I face people especially when I've been so stupid...I mean I should have realized from the first moment I saw them reminiscing in the interrogation room to when they were laughing at the hospital room popping balloons...making fun of me for being florence nightingale. Maybe I should take a few days off and hide out at my dad's place but no I'm not a coward...I'm just a little bit of a chicken...I just have to manage to avoid everyone for a few days until I can come up with a good story about Luke and I. But for now I feel so tired and I think I'll just head to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I've spent the past few days avoiding people without being too obvious...I don't want anyone to pay too much attention to me but I've noticed the questioning looks at Luke and I...I've noticed Jo, Sam, Traci and Luke watching me...each with a different look...I pretended I hurt my hand while chasing a suspect so I could get to wear a large ace bandage on my left hand which avoided the question of why I wasn't wearing my engagement ring. As I was passing by the detectives room the other day I saw Jo chatting with Luke, with her arms holding onto Luke's and her standing really close with a stupid smile on her face...they disgust me...I was so mad...there they were chatting together like everything was just fine...as Luke saw me walk by he quickly moved away and started turning back towards his own desk...I hurried quickly towards the locker room to change...

I've been avoiding the Penny for the past few days..maybe I should stop in for a little bit to pretend everything is going ok. And if I see Luke in there I'll stop by and say hi...I want to ask him to meet me tomorrow morning to talk..He's been calling me non-stop anyways...I've come with a plan, an idea to explain why we're not living together and why I'm not wearing the ring anymore. I can't keep wearing this ace bandage...especially since it's starting to itch. And so far I've been lucky to be paired up with Oliver or Dov who don't ask too many questions but eventually I'll be paired up with Sam again. So I need to set my plan in action to avoid awkward questions and looks. Traci had caught me quickly yesterday asking if everything was ok...that I looked tired and were Luke and I fighting...So hopefully I can talk to Luke to work out our stories and avoid awkward moments...Luke better go along with my plan..he owes me big time. I'm mad enough that I want to blurt out to everyone what morons Jo and Luke are and that they slept together...that Luke cheated on me but I also don't people looking at me like how stupid could Andy be...I mean poor girl didn't even know what going on under her own nose...I hate pity!

The next morning I met Luke by the basketball court near my dad's place...I pretty laid out to him that our plan was we were going to say that we were moving too fast and now we're slowing things down and taking a break. Luke wasn't too keen on the idea but that cheater knows he owes me so he agreed to play along. Standing in the locker room telling Gail, Traci and Noelle that Luke and I were moving too fast and taking break was very difficult. Especially when Gail said she didn't believe in taking a break and that everyone gets one shot. That girl can so annoy me sometimes...I don't get what her problem is..sometimes she can be such an ass. I'm paired up with Sam today and boy is it going to be fun trying to explain to him about Luke and I. Our first case was a B&E where some pervert actually stole the lady's underwear. Little did I know that this little bit of information was going to lead to day changer for me. It was Luke's old case and one he had a hard time letting go of...it involved a few women getting killed and one happened to be an officer who worked at 15 division...His inability to think rationally got him kicked off the case but I have to say I agree with Luke that this may be related to the Martinelli case...the case got handed over to Jo which totally pissed me off and on top of that stupid Jo had me be delivery girl when I disagreed with her. Jo thinks this case isn't related to the Martinelli case and wanted to look at the neighbor for questioning.


	4. Chapter 4

I have to say this day didn't turn out the way I expected...Sam got angry at me as we were buying lunch for siding with Luke...He asked me "All this for a guy who put a ring on your finger and then cheated on you"...I couldn't believe it that he figured out that Luke cheated on me...I was shocked...I thought no one knew and that my story about taking a break was plausible. I just couldn't figure out why Sam was so angry...Sam was so angry that he decided to walk back to the station...leaving me behind and I decided to chase a lead which almost got me killed. I figured out the original suspect had a storage locker and this led me to a unit in which I discovered evidence to all the previous killings...But the suspect caught me and I've never been so scared in my life...that sick bastard had my hands tied and duct tape covering my eyes. If it wasn't for Luke coming to the rescue I may have been dead but just because he saved my life doesn't mean I'm willing to forget all that happened and forgive him. I was also very angry with Sam for leaving me behind...he said he's there when it counts and he wasn't there today when I needed him. I don't know what's going on with Sam and I...I thought we were friends and at one point could have been more. This all too much to deal with...I have so much to deal with.

That night I told Traci about Luke cheating on me with Jo and I couldn't stop the tears. I've been holding it all in and it finally felt good to talk to someone about it. I need to get over this and move on...first step would be finding a new place to live..i can't stay at my dad's forever or bunk with Traci too long.

I was given a few days off to get over my ordeal at the storage locker and I'm thankful I got those few days to get my head in gear...some nights I had nightmares which disrupted my sleep and had me looking like a zombie but by the time I was back at work I was feeling much better...the first thing I noticed when I got back was that Jo was nowhere in sight..I finally heard she transferred back to the 27th division. I'm glad she's gone so I don't have a constant reminder of what happened but there was still Luke to deal with...he seemed to believe that rescuing me may have given him some brownie points...he's been calling me and boy has it gotten annoying...doesn't he realize that just because he saved me doesn't me I'm taking him back. I need to move on. Men are stupid and I want nothing to do with them right now. I'm going to focus on me and keep myself busy. Who needs men anyway...all they do is cause trouble. Surprisingly, I have to say Sam has become my rock...We've been paired up these past few days and he isn't fazed by my mood swings or crappy attitude...he's taking it in stride. I've forgiven him for ditching me that day I got caught in the storage room...we're back to our comfortable footing.

These past few days have been interesting...we picked up a blue guy for robbing a bank and found ourselves on lockdown with a possibly contagious disease...that night after shift Sam helped me let out some steam by getting me to box with him...I'm so thankful to Sam for that...he helped me release some major anger I had been holding onto...Chris, Dov and I also got selected for Mounted Unit training and boy was that interesting. My bad attitude had me doing horrible the first few days but after realizing how much fun it was I was able to relax and set a record time...it didn't hurt that the instructor was vying for a date and went easy on me...I had to turn the date down...I'm done with men for now and I'm glad to be back at the Penny with my friends. With the help of Sam and my friends I've been moving forward.

It's been a few months since Luke and I split. I'm in such a better place now. I have to say I'm so thankful for Sam but I'm worried he'll be gone soon...Lately I've been seeing Boyd around the station a lot...Boyd, Sam and Best have been closed up in Best's office looking serious a few times...I wonder what is going down...I hope Sam isn't leaving for an undercover operation...I know it's selfish but I really need him around...I don't know what I would do without him...He's such a great guy...he's got me laughing with his silly jokes and I love seeing his dimpled smile...just that smile can make my day. I'm gonna ask him today why Boyd's been around and if he's leaving to go undercover...I hope he doesn't make the decision without telling me...I mean I'm hoping he considers me important in his life enough to consult me. This morning I went with Traci to look at some places...I really liked this one place I saw and can see myself living there...I want to show it to Sam and see what he thinks...He's become very important to me and that attraction that has always been lingering at the back of my mind is taken prominent thought nowadays. But I'm not sure this is the time to make the move and get into another relationship. I have a plan...find a new place...settle in..make headway at work and then consider a relationship...so I'll leave Sam on ice for a little bit longer. Traci's advise was "The way to get over someone is to get under someone"….that girl!


	5. Chapter 5

I'll ask Sam when he's free to come look at the places I've got on my list and get an opinion of my favorite one...the parade room is as usual and I'm glad it's Sam I'm paired with...I wanna really ask him about Boyd's visit as well. Our day isn't going as I expected...we have a case of a kidnapped child by his druggie dad...hopefully we find him soon...we used seat belt checks to see if we can catch the dad...so I figure this is the perfect time to ask Sam about Boyd...I can't believe he told me that he's taking an undercover assignment...he asked if he should have consulted me first...even asked if I wanted to go with him...I should have said yes he should have consulted with me first and yes I wanna go with him...but I didn't say anything. As we were searching for the suspect we came upon a car accident. A woman named Leslie was trapped in her car with a major wound in her thigh and help was taking a long time to come. I started talking to her while Sam went in search of a possible second car...she was a musician with a cat named Bonjo. Sam, Oliver, Dov and Chris managed to find the suspect and the boy...while they were doing this Leslie and I noticed the car starting to smoke...I had to get her out of there quick before the car caught on fire...we managed to get out and into a safe distance...it was so crazy! Sam came running later looking for me and I was so relieved to see him...We almost shared a KISS but I don't know why but we both stepped back. I wasn't ready to rush into anything with Sam other than friendship...I guess I was a little scared...I'm so stupid...I should have made a move then because only later would I discover that as I was ready to make a move he had disappeared like bad magic!

I discovered the next day that Sam had already left for his undercover assignment and I couldn't believe it...he told me he had three weeks and all of a sudden he just disappears into the night. Just when I ready to make the best of those three weeks by spending every waking moment I can with him he disappears! Like I told Chris earlier in the day...bad magic!

Boyd was back at the division again and this time with a little assignment for Traci, Dov and I. Wonder why he picked me...especially since he doesn't trust me or have any faith in my abilities. We are to be dropped off into the middle of nowhere with no money, no cell phone, no guns, no ids...nothing! We have to come back with whatever we can accumulate in money, drugs, etc. Everyone else at the station was making bets on who would come back with the most..it seemed everyone considered Dov the underdog..poor guy...I'm excited but a little scared. Boyd dropped us off by the airport with a bus token. The three of us stood wondering what to do for a moment before Dov decided to use his token to get him back downtown. Traci and I stood thinking for a moment as to what we should do and where we should go. We needed a plan...we both reviewed what our skills were...Traci is good at pool and I'm pretty decent at poker. Wonder if any of this will get us anywhere.

Traci saw an old lady in car waiting at the light on the corner and decided she was going to hitch a ride. "Andy see you later...I'm going to see if this lady will drop me off at a pool hall where I can earn some money..good luck girl...I'll see you tomorrow morning" I can't believe she left me alone...I don't know where I should head so I decide to just start walking...It is freaking cold outside...I need to come up with a plan quick...I remembered Sam once mentioning a place called Alpine Inn by the airport but not too sure if it's ideal place for me to go...not too sure what I can do there to get my hands on some money or even drugs. When I was little my dad used to tell me stories that he heard around the station from other detectives and officers before he tucked me in for the night ...I remembered this place my dad used to talk about called Mad Dog where there were illegal underground poker matches...he said you knock on the back alley door and when asked say you're there too see Nukle. Hope this wasn't one of those bedtime stories that my dad made up. I figured it wouldn't hurt to give it a try and if they didn't open the door to let me in oh well...


	6. Chapter 6

I realize that in order to get in on the poker games I needed money…so how do I go about doing that? At that moment I see a car packed with a family pass by and I decide to stop them and say, _"Hey my name is Candace and I'm stranded out here with no money, no phone or anything. Can you give me a ride downtown or drop me off anywhere along the way?"_ The driver looked at me and shook her head _"I've got a packed car but here's some money, maybe you can catch a cab."_ Wow I have to say she was generous, she handed me $20…maybe if I stopped a few more people I can at least have a decent amount to start with. I stopped four more cars and managed to collect about $95. The last car I stopped had three girls about my age who were visiting from Montreal and said they would drop me near where I needed to go. As I sat in the car chatting with the girls I thought up a story about myself. I told them I was from St. Catherine, that I was visiting my scumbag of a boyfriend who I happened to catch in bed with his ex, that I was so angry that I left without taking my wallet, keys, money, phone or anything...that I even left my bus ticket back home behind. I told them the jerk's name was Luke. Sam did tell me to stick close to the truth as possible. All the girls sympathized with me, talking about how much of a jerk guys can be. They dropped me off a block away from Mad Dog.

As I headed for the alley door I realized that I was dressed too nice, I mean I was wearing a button down blue shirt, black skinny jeans and tall boots, I looked too conservative. I needed to trash up a bit so I started looking around and saw this discount clothing store that screamed "Hookers R Us". I quickly ducked in and figured I could get a decent top for about 10/15 bucks. I saw the perfect thing, a baby blue v-necked, snug sweater. I quickly tried it on and liked what I saw. It showed the right amount of cleavage to get noticed and left my mid-drift bare but not too much that I screamed prostitute. I told the sales lady that I would wearing the shirt out of the store and quickly paid for it. I stood outside the store taking deep breaths talking my fear out in my head. It was like when Sam and I pretended to be Gabe and Edie…speaking out my fears and worries helps calm me down.

I know most people wonder how a girl who can't lie worth her life can pull off playing poker. The thing is I learned how to play at my dad's knees…back when things were normal meaning my mom was still around and dad wasn't drinking, he used to have some of the officers and detectives over to play once a week and my dad showed me every trick he knew, how to bluff and psyche out your opponents. I may not know how to lie but I know how to play poker like a pro.

I nervously wait after I've knocked at the back alley door…finally a small slot opened on the door and guy in rough voice asked what I wanted. I said I was looking for Nukle. I heard the locks sliding and the door suddenly opened. I have to say the guy who opened the door looked pretty darn scary. He gave me a pat down to make sure I had no wire, gun or anything. As he moved aside to let me in, I noticed a dark steep staircase leading downstairs. I took in a gulp of air and hoped I was ready to fake till I made it when I got downstairs. Even though it had been frigid outside I can feel sweat trickling down my back and my palms feel sweating. I hope I make it out of this in one piece. I have to back at 15 by 6 AM.


	7. Chapter 7

The stairs creaked lightly as I headed down. My eyes slowly adjusted to the dark and I can hear the music faintly playing. My heart feels like it's going to jump out of my chest. As I reached the last stair the door in front of me swung open and a thin sleazy looking guy leaned out and motioned me in. There sitting on a throne-like chair was a short round man smoking a cigar. He gave me a slimy smile and said "Welcome to the Mad Dog, I'm your gracious host Nukle. Hope your time with us is enjoyable." I can feel his eyes slowly trailing from my head to my toes. I felt dirty and wanted to hide but I can do this, Sam would've believed in me and I believe in myself. I just gave a slight smile and said "I plan to have a very good time and hopefully walk away a little richer." I looked around and felt like I was in the underground version of Las Vegas. Not only were there poker tables but roulette, black jack and crap tables. Waitresses in black bikinis were walking around with drinks. No one playing at the tables paid any attention to me. Each poker table had the betting values written above them. I wanted to start with small bets and not run through my money quickly. I only had $80 left. I walked over to the lower stakes tables and sat down next to a fat man who was sweating profusely. He looked like he was losing pretty quickly.

There was five people total playing at my table. The guy with the highest-ranking card was a short Indian guy who looked angry, he decided to check so the guy next to him placed the bet which started at $5. I decided to call on my first round; I had a pretty good hand so far. Soon everyone folded but the Indian guy and I. When we showed our hands, he had a three of a kind and I had a flush so since I had the highest hand I won the pot. I won $50 that round. I played another 4 hands and managed to win once more. I now had a total of $175 with me. I was wondering if I should keep playing or just walk away when I felt someone watching me. Further down at the black jacks table sat a very tall blond Russian looking guy who was intently staring at me. Two burly, dirty looking men who appeared to be his bodyguards surrounded him. I didn't like the way he was looking at me and I knew trouble was headed my way. He slowly got up and started heading towards me. I looked around to see if there was anywhere I can run to avoid him, the ladies room was way in the back of the room and I knew if I started running towards it I would draw more unwanted attention my way. I turned back to the game that was taking place at my table and tried to lean towards the fat man who was sweating. All of sudden I felt a presence behind me and knew blond guy was behind me. My game plan was just to pretend he wasn't there, maybe if I ignored him long enough he would go away. I knew that was a childish thought but that was the only plan I had at the moment.

I heard a throat being cleared behind me and then a finger gently tapping on my shoulder. I turned around to see burly bodyguard #1 standing directly behind me, he cleared his throat once more and said "My boss Ivo would like a moment of your time. He has requested you join his private black jack table." I could tell from his tone and expression that it really wasn't a request but more of a command. I was quivering inside because I just wanted to get out of this place unnoticed and now some idiot guy who was going to turn out to be trouble was summoning me. I figured I should start with rejecting the request and see what happens. I gave a small tight smile and said "It was very kind of your boss but I just wanna focus on my game and then head home" I knew my answer didn't please the guy because his face turned a bad shade of red and he leaned closer and bit out "You better do what the boss asks, no one says no to Ivo unless you want trouble."


	8. Chapter 8

I didn't know how I was going to get out of this situation. Maybe I really did have bad luck following me around. I mean out of the all the other women here, he had to pick me. I took another slow peek at the tall blond and his bodyguards and knew I better do what he asked. I got up slowly and turned toward the threesome standing behind me. The bodyguards quickly moved behind me and I can feel the tension in the air. It was almost like everyone else in the room realized that this situation could go badly and wanted to be on alert. As I walked closer to Ivo he reached his hand out and grabbed my arm. I knew I was going to have a bruise in the shape of fingers on my arm. He slowly dragged me back to his table without it appearing he was dragging me. My mind was in panic, what was I going to do and how did this happen to me. Where was Sam when I needed rescuing? I mentally shook myself and told myself that I just needed to think smart and come up with a plan to get out of here as quickly as possible. I could do this without Sam or any kind of rescuing.

Ivo wanted to know my name and I managed to mumble out "_Candace"_ , my throat felt tight and I barely managed to swallow. He sat me at this table like I had volunteered to be his gracious guest. He told the waitress to bring me a drink and asked what I wanted. " I just want a glass of water, thank you" I managed to say. I didn't want anything stronger, I needed a clear head to get out of this mess I had found myself in. Ivo laughed at my request and told the waitress to bring me a dry martini. Sheesh who did this guy think he was changing my order for me. I needed to be more assertive instead of letting this pervert think I would go along with whatever he said. I looked at the waitress and said, " I said I wanted a water and that is what I would like you to bring me". I can see the waitress's worried expression and Ivo's deadly stare. If she brought out the martini, I didn't plan on drinking it. I've spent too much of my life worrying about everyone else and ended up getting hurt because I wasn't more assertive. I was already in a sticky situation why not show that I'm not a wimp who can be walked all over. Ivo settled back in his chair and gave me an once-over and just smiled this ugly smile. He returned his attention to his game but he placed his hand on my left thigh and slowly started rubbing up and down. I wanted to squirm and move away from his hand but was scared of retribution. I decided to be daring and moved my leg a little bit to the right. He turned to look at me and just reached over and grabbed my thigh and muttered in my ears so only I could hear " Little girl, don't even try to deny me, you are now here for my entertainment and will allow to me to touch you any way I choose. Understood?" All I could do was nod. God what was I going to do, what if he wanted to do more than just touch my thigh, what if he decided to take me home with him or to a hotel room. The waitress came back with my drink and I was surprised to see that I got my water but there was also a martini with it. I took slow sips of my water, all the while Ivo ran is hands up and down my arms and legs. I can feel my body starting to tremble with fear but I tried to hold it all in. All of sudden I heard the door bang shut and a group walked in. A tall, sandy blonde guy led the group. Behind him was a group of men who looked dangerous and all of them looked like they came with a purpose. The man shushed Nukle and just pushed past him and his crew and was headed straight for Ivo's table. The room was dead silent and everyone looked ready to bolt, there was fear clearly written on a few of the faces. I wondered whom this guy was that he brought out this much fear. Ivo said to the man leading "Jaime Brennan as I live and breath, what brings you here, thought you were on the straight and narrow path?" This Brennan guy laughed and said, "Came to get what you owe me". As I looked at the group of men behind him, my breath caught in surprise as I saw someone I never expected to run into. It was Sam standing there looking dangerous in a black blazer, black jeans and a black t-shirt. He caught my eye and he looked straight at me like he didn't know me but his lips turned up in a very slight smile. It seemed like fate has brought Sam to me when I needed his help. Sam leaned forward and whispered something in Brennan's ear and Brennan gave a nod to whatever he said. Sam and another guy moved away from the group and started to head towards me.


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to thank all of you for the great reviews and feedback! I greatly appreciate it. You guys are awesome! Hope you've been enjoying the story. Sorry its been taking me so long to update, just been busy and got caught up my everyday world I'm trying to get as much done while I have the time. If you have any ideas you would like me to consider PM me! I love getting ideas!**

As Ivo saw Sam and the other guy head towards me, he asked Brennan "What are you doing? She belongs to me". Brennan just smiled and said "Well too bad, she looks too good to be yours, I'm taking her off your hands." Ivo got up from his chair and stood in front of me. I knew this was going to turn bad. He was blocking Sam and the other guy from reaching me. His two bodyguards took a step towards Sam and the other guy. Bodyguard # 2 who I secretly named "Bruno" grabbed Sam and started to push him back. Sam took a swing at the guy and soon a fight broke out between the bodyguards and Brennan's guys. I could see Sam going at "Bruno with all he had. He landed a few punches to the Bruno's face and stomach but Sam got hit in the face a few times. Soon the two bodyguards were on the ground bleeding and Sam was pushing Ivo aside. Ivo looked like he wanted to put up a fight but knew he was out-numbered. I looked at Sam's face in horror, his lip was bleeding and he was going to have a hell of black eye. Brennan spoke to Sam and said, "J.D. take her out back and do as we planned." So his undercover name was "J.D." Whatever his name, I was relieved to see Sam but at the same time felt like he always find me in these crazy situations and I was also worried about what this Brennan had planned to do with me. Sam looked so grim and dangerous; he didn't look like my Sam, he looked so angry. But I knew one thing; Sam would never hurt me or let anyone else hurt me. He would have thought of some way to get me out of this situation. Sam took me by the arm and started leading me towards the back of the place. I could hear Ivo cursing and yelling. But I moved fast as I could, I knew if I had to I would make Sam walk faster to just get the hell out of there. Sam led me down a hallway and up a set of stairs and opened the back door. The guy that was with him gave him a nod and waited at the bottom of the stairs. Sam, as soon as the door closed behind me, turned me around and said in an angry voice "What the hell are you doing here? Do you even know whom your keeping company with? What the hell McNally? Can't you ever stay out of trouble?"

At Sam's angry words, I could feel tears filling up my eyes. I finally get to see Sam after yearning for just a glimpse and here he is yelling at me like I'm an idiot rookie. I took a deep breath and tried to present a calm front. "Look Boyd sent Traci, Dov and I off on his annual undercover training. He gave us nothing but a bus token and told us to come back with as much money and drugs as possible. I knew I had to find some way to earn money and I've heard my dad talk about this place before. I know I'm good at poker and I figured I could earn some money. Look I didn't realize me walking into this place would turn out to be a disaster. How was I supposed to know some idiot pervert would decide I was going to be his next playmate? And you have no right yelling at me you moron. You disappeared on me one night without a word. I thought we were partners." I was so frustrated. All I really wanted was for Sam to hug me and tell me everything would be ok and instead here we were facing off like two fighters, yelling at each other. Even worse, Sam was hurt because of me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much for the positive feedbacks! You all are awesome. I'm trying my best to make this story as interesting as possible. Hope you enjoy!**

With the mix of pain and guilt, all I wanted to do was curl up somewhere and cry. Preferably in Sam's arm but that definitely didn't seem like what was going to happen. I've never seen Sam dressed like this; he looks so suave and dangerous at the same time. He doesn't have the greasy hair look like he usually has on UC ops but this look has more edge and mystery. Even with all the split lip and possible black eye he looks sexy. I have to admit he looks totally hot and sexy but not sure if it's a good idea telling him that. This thought almost makes me laugh out loud thinking about the expression on Sam's face if I told him he looked hot and sexy. I wanted to reach out and touch his face, take care of his lip and eye. I just wanted to be with him. Why is it so difficult between Sam and I? I feel like its never the right time for us. Something or someone always gets in the way. I thought back to excitement I felt a few minutes ago when I first saw him downstairs. All that now is pushed to the back of my mind as I realize seeing him isn't turning out the way I expected. He's still giving me that angry scowl. I didn't want to ruin Sam's undercover operation. I think I've done enough of that in the past. I didn't want to be known as the girl who is always messing up, especially undercover ops. Boy would Boyd kill me if he found out about this. Sam says to me "Well the important thing is that I get you out of here quickly as possible before Brennan shows up and wants to know more about you." I ask Sam "Who is this Brennan guy? A lot of people downstairs looked scared to death of him."

"McNally, Brennan is someone you want to stay the hell away from. He disappeared from the crime scene for a while and went all domestic but I guess a leopard never changes it spots. Don't even try to find out anything about him. Just take a cab and head straight back for 15. You have to be back by morning right?" I can see that Sam is agitated and just wants to get rid of me, he's even ordering me around like he's still my training officer. Will some things never change? I know he's doing it to protect me but I feel a little hurt at the same time. Just as Sam is pulling out his cell phone to call me a cab, the back door opens and Brennan walks out. I hear Sam mumble a few curses. Brennan turns to Sam and asks, "J.D. did you figure out if this girl knows anything". Sam replies "No Boss, she knows nothing and she just met him today and I believe her."

Brennan turned his attention to me and asks, "What's your name sweetheart". I mumble out "Candace". I can feel Sam scowling at me. "I'm Jaime Brennan and the man who assisted you upstairs if he hasn't already introduced himself is J.D. and well Candace, you look like a nice girl but you shouldn't be hanging around in such places, what were you doing here anyways." Brennan gave me an assessing look and I can feel myself sweating. I repeat over and over again to myself to just stick with the truth and that I can do this. "I came down from St. Catherine's to visit my boyfriend but found him in bed with his ex. I got so angry and freaked out, leaving all my things behind, my wallet, cell phone and bus ticket back home. The only thing I have with me is a bus token. I just needed to make some money to get myself back home. It's turned into a disaster." Brennan put his hands in back pocket and pulled out his wallet, he pulled out some bills and handed it to me saying "You know you remind me of someone who was very special to me, you have that innocence that she had so here's something to help you out. Stay out of trouble sweetheart, you seem like such a nice young lady." I'm thankful he believes my story and I can safely get out of here without drawing anymore unwanted attention. I'll breath easier once I'm back at 15. He is about to turn around and head back downstairs when he abruptly turns to Sam and says " J.D our girl Candace here appears to be having a bad time in this fine city of ours. Why don't you take her out to dinner and show her that all of us in this city aren't jerks? It'll my treat. You take the night off and enjoy while I go deal with the nasty business of Ivo. You'll definitely be having more fun especially with such a beautiful young lady"

Sam starts to stutter out "But, Boss..."

I knew Sam didn't want to take me anywhere, he's an UC operative and doesn't want to miss out on whatever is going on. It's his job and this is what he's been assigned to do. Boyd would be freaking pissed if he knew.I don't even know why this Brennan guy would suggest such a thing. Even knowing all this I still feel a little rejected knowing that Sam doesn't want to spend the night with me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Since the creative juices are flowing, I'm trying get as much done as possible. Enjoy everyone and thanks for all the reviews. I really do appreciate it! I know this chapter isn't all that exciting; it's more of a filler chapter.**

I knew that Sam really needed to do his job and be around for whatever was going down with Ivo. I know I'm a cop and it's my job to protect people and this includes scumbags sometimes but I hope Ivo at least experiences a little bit of pain, I mean he is an overbearing pervert. I turned to Brennan and say "It's kind of you Mr. Brennan but I just really want to get home. Can you just call a cab for me? I've had enough excitement to last me a lifetime." Brennan seems to hesitate and looked questioningly between Sam and I. I just give him a weak smile and say " You're guy J.D. over here is really handsome, I mean he's totally hot and sexy but what I really need is not dinner but to get home. You both have been so kind and got me out a situation I was stuck in so thank you. You have proven that not everyone in this city is a jerk." I could see the relief on Sam's face but also a slight blush. I felt a giggle rising up; I knew he was blushing because I called him hot and sexy. Didn't even know Sam could blush. It was so cute. Man what I would give to spent the rest of this night with Sam, it would make up for the horrible mess it has been so far. Brennan after giving me another assessing look seemed to accept my answer and said "Candace I think you may have actually made a wise decision. You remind me so much of my wife Maggie. Guys like J.D. and I are not good for you, people like us taint innocents like you and Maggie. Eventually our sins end up catching up to us and end up hurting the blameless and beautiful ones in our lives." His expression was one of regret and sorrow. I wonder what happened to him.

They called me a cab and it came pretty quickly. I gave an address about a block from the station. I sat in the cab wondering if I should tell Boyd about my chance encounter with Sam but I decided I shouldn't. He already thinks I messed up two of his other UC ops. The cab let me out and I quickly turned to the driver to pay when he said the gentleman who called already took care of it. I waited until the cab drove away and then began walking. I looked around to make sure no one was watching me and started walking a quick pace in the direction of the division. Once I got inside I headed directly to the locker room making sure I didn't run into anyone. I sat on the bench in front of my locker thinking over my night. I managed to accumulate $275. Brennan had actually given me a $100. I wondered if anyone would ask where I got all the cash from but I guess I would just say I played some poker. I still was contemplating if I should tell anyone that I ran into Sam. I would ask Traci about it and maybe if she suggested I should, I would consider telling Best. After all he is my boss not Boyd. I have this terrible feeling if I keep it quiet, it may come back to bite me in the butt. But for now I just wanted to lie down and rest. It's been a hell of a day and I'm glad its over. I'm glad I got to see Sam but I regret that I really didn't get to talk to him. He spent most of his time yelling at me. He didn't even act like he was happy to see me or even that he missed me in any way. I wonder if my feelings for him are going to be one-sided. I decide to just sleep on the bench. I fold up my coat and place it under my head. I close my eyes and imagine what it would have been like if Sam had taken Brennan up on his offer and we had gotten to go to dinner. With this thought I fell asleep. I woke up to the noise of lockers slamming shut and someone peering over me. I slowly opened my eyes to see Traci and Gail smiling at me. "Hello sleeping beauty, how was your adventure into the world of UC" Traci asked. Gail just smirked at me and said, "She's probably been sleeping here this whole time". I quickly got up and looked at my watch, it was 5:45. I opened my locker and changed into my uniform as fast I could. I took out all the cash I accumulated and stuffed it into my uniform pant pocket. As I was checking my other pockets, I found a card with a number written on it. I got excited thinking maybe Sam did really miss me and this was his way of connecting with me but then I realized it contained an unfamiliar handwriting that had a number and the message, _"If you're ever in trouble give me a call written on it."_ I knew it wasn't Sam's, I've seen his chicken scratch handwriting before. I was pretty sure it was Brennan's, which surprised and worried me at the same time. I would think on this later. For now I had just enough time to brush my teeth; a shower would have to wait till after my shift ended. So I put the card back in my coat pocket. I ran into the parade room where Boyd, Noelle, Best, Shaw, Gail, Chris, Traci and Dov waited for me. Boyd gave me a nasty look and asked us what we have to show for our night of UC. Traci pulled out a baggie of coke, I pulled out all the cash I had and Dov was pulling out a huge wad of cash and drugs. What the hell, what did this guy do to get all that? Shaw and Noelle exchanged cash, it appears bets were made and Shaw rooted for the underdog, Dov.


	12. Chapter 12

**Well here goes the next chapter. I got stuck a bit and had to take a step away from the story. For the sake of the story I made it that Andy already found got a new place. The stuff in italics is flashbacks/events that happened in the past. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews.**

A week later

I was once again running late, my new place wasn't too far from the division but somehow I couldn't manage to be on time. I ran into the parade room with only a second to spare. I'm paired with Chris today so it should be a good relaxing day. We gathered up all our stuff and headed out for our shift. Around lunchtime we got a call about some kids finding bodies in an abandoned warehouse. When we got to the scene Dov and Oliver were already there. We split up and carefully entered the building from each entrance. When Chris and I reached the back room we saw three bodies lying faced down with blood pooling under them. All three had their hands tied behind their backs.

Oliver and Dov reached us and Dov let out a whistle saying "Man it looks like these guys got beaten bad."

Oliver called it in as the rest of us gave the place a thorough look through; there was nothing else out of place. Soon Jerry and Luke arrived, the scene was photographed and once the coroner arrived the bodies were turned over. When I saw the faces of the three victims I started to freak out inside. I looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to me before I slowly took a step back to gather myself. It was Ivo and his two bodyguards. I had never told anyone, not even Traci, what had happened that day. I kept my encounter with Ivo, Brennan and Sam to myself, at the time I didn't see a reason in telling anyone. I didn't want Boyd to have another reason to hate me and I knew I hadn't blown Sam's cover. I knew I hadn't blown his cover because of another encounter I had, an encounter I was never going to tell a soul. My mind wandered back to what happened a few days ago.

_It had been raining/sleeting all day; it was the day after my UC op. I was just tired and eager to head home to my new place. It wasn't fully furnished but I was glad to have my own place. It was a toilet factory that got converted into beautiful living spaces. But it was perfect and exactly what I wanted. As I reached my front door I felt a presence behind me and before I could even turn around to see whom it was, a hand clamped over my mouth. _

_I felt hot breath by my right ear before I heard "Don't talk or make a sound and open up your door quickly". _

_I could feel my heart pounding and my ears roaring but I quickly managed to open the door and soon I was pushed inside and door closed quietly behind me._

_I swung around as soon as the door closed behind me and asked in a slightly trembling voice, "What are you doing here? How did you even find out where I lived?"_

_There stood Sam with his usual cocky smirk, who laughingly replied, "Come on McNally, give me some credit, I'm a cop and if you know where to look a person isn't hard to find."_

"_You still haven't answered why you're here Sam, I mean are you even allowed to be here. If Boyd finds out somehow I'm going to get blamed for it."_

"_So you're not happy to see me McNally?" Sam asked with a feigned wounded look._

_He moved away from the door and started looking around my new place. He took a peek into the bedroom and bathroom before going to stand by the window and take a look out._

"_I came by to see if you made it back home in one piece. Imagine my surprise when I walk into the Mad Dog and find you of all people sitting there with someone as crooked and evil as Ivo the Terrible. You almost gave me a heart attack McNally"_

_I was a little peeved at this attitude and tone that I mumbled out "Didn't look like you were happy to see me."_

"_Well what did you want me to do? Pat you on the back for managing to find trouble. All I wanted to do was get you out of there as quickly as possible without any kind of trouble."_

"_Yeah that much I saw, you just couldn't wait to get rid of me and on top of that you had to go and yell at me like I was some little girl."_

"_I couldn't exactly grab you and hug you, Brennan and Ivo aren't guys you want to be mixed up with. I did what I had to do without blowing my cover."_

"_By the way, how are you even here? Isn't this going to blow your cover?"_

"_Nah, Brennan gave me the day off. He told me to come and see him tomorrow with my boat, God's Good Grace. And Boyd knows I sometimes need a break so I don't have to check in with him yet. I made sure no one followed me."_

"_Can I ask what Brennan did with Ivo? He looked pretty angry that night."_

"_I'm not too sure what Brennan is doing. It's like he searching for some kind of answers and my gut is telling me it has to do with the death of his wife and daughter. They supposedly died in a car accident but Brennan seems to have some suspicions. Boyd sent me undercover because Brennan showed up back on the drug scene but his drug operation is barely anything. It's like he has another agenda and he chasing down everyone he knows who he thinks has answers. I shouldn't be telling you all this and I want to you to stay the hell away from Brennan, forget you ever even heard his name. But I wanted to warn you that Brennan isn't a nice guy, he's known for torturing his enemies. I have a feeling that's what he doing to Ivo and his bodyguards right now. He made us take them to an apartment downtown and then he transferred them to some remote place during the night. None of us guys even knew, he's being secretive, he moved them without our help."_

_Right then I reached into my pocket and pulled out the card Brennan had given me and handed it over to Sam saying, "Brennan gave me this that night, I'm not too sure why."_

_Sam let out a few expletive curses as he looked at the card and then ripped it up and threw it out in my kitchen garbage. He turned to me saying, "Forget about Brennan."_

"_So you basically came to warn me? Well thanks, just close and lock the door behind you when you leave", I said disappointedly and started heading to my bedroom to change._

_As I reached the bedroom, Sam's grabbed me, turned me around and wrenched me back against him. There was barely any space separating us and I looked up into those amazing brown eyes with those dark thick lashes and I felt my breath catch. _

_He leaned his face into mine until our breaths mingled and said "Nah, there's one more thing I came for. This."_

_He slanted his lips over mine, taking possession of my lips with such an intensity that I almost melted. He framed my face with his hands, pulling me closer, our mouths giving and taking. I moved my hands up to around his neck and you can say I literally anchored myself to him. I closed my eyes and just reveled in the fact that Sam was here with me. He deepened the kiss and our tongues played a sensual dance. I pressed even closer, needing to feel his heart beating against mine. Sam slowly started pushing me backwards toward my bed and he dipped me downward, he leaned back and looked at me. _

_He took his finger and traced my swollen lips and asked, "You sure about this McNally?"_

_All I could do was nod as I moved my hands down to lift off Sam's shirt. I was eager to get my hands on him. _

_He laughed and said, "No rush McNally, here let me help you and myself". _

_He unbuttoned my shirt, almost reverently, and pushed it off my shoulders and let it slide down to the floor. I helped him as he reached for the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it on the floor. I started kissing his chest, what an amazing chest he had; I trailed kisses along his shoulders, my fingers tracing patterns along his neck. He cupped my breast through my bra and then dipped his head to suck on my nipples through the lace. Our eyes locked as he stepped out of his jeans and boxers, there was such heat and intensity in his eyes. His hands moved to the snap of my jeans and he slowly slid them down and pulled them off. Soon he dispensed of all our clothes, leaving nothing but skin and heat between us. He pulled me up against him again, his mouth closing over mine as he put his arms under my knees and lifted me onto the bed. Straddling my body, he cupped my breasts, and then bent his head as his mouth closed over my breasts. He bit lightly, his fingers moving gently across my hips and stomach. I had to close my eyes as the pressure increased, the sucking stronger and more insistent. His hands found my other nipple, massaging and caressing, all this sending me bucking against him. With a crooked smile, he slid lower, his mouth trailing hot, wet kisses along the way, the sensation so great that I started crying out with joy. He teased the soft skin of my inner thighs, his hands cupping my bottom now and lifting me upward and soon his tongue delved deep into me causing me to cry out even more. His lips and tongue moving faster and faster that I could barely breathe and soon had me in spasms as I came. Sam shifted to cradle my body and I pressed even closer, then summoning my strength, I rolled over to straddle him my hair hanging like a curtain around his face. In one smooth motion he lifted himself deep into me, almost sending me over the edge again. Our bodies stayed joined, moving in a frantic rhythm until we both came collapsing together. We stayed entwined, exploring each other, taking each other. We finally feel asleep out of sheer exhaustion, tangled together as one._


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in a really long time. I was in depression mode from what happened in season 3 and couldn't get the creative juices flowing but I finally decided to just finish this story. Hope you all enjoy and I know it's not as great as I would've liked it to be.**

I jumped up when I felt a hand tap me on my shoulders. I shook out of my thoughts of Sam and me and turned around to find Jerry behind me. He had some questions for us and we spent the rest of the day looking into what could've happened to Ivo and his two bodyguards. I still haven't said anything to anyone about even knowing who these guys are. It may be selfish of me and very unethical but I don't want anyone to know about my connection to all this or about running into Sam. I have a feeling if anyone finds out, there'll be hell to pay and Boyd will definitely be gunning for me.

When we got back to 15 my steps falter as I see Boyd in Frank's office along with Jerry. Frank is pacing back and forth looking very angry. Jerry looks very upset as well. Boyd is doing the talking and even he looks frantic. My heart starts racing and I have this sick feeling in the bottom of my stomach that something very bad has happened. Frank looks up from his pacing and see us and motions for us to come on up. When we get to his office he asks, "Where's Oliver and Epstein? Tell them to get here now!"

I can feel Boyd watching me and wanted to get away from his scrutiny so I quickly say "I'll go get them" as I race out of the room. As I rush back down and head towards the booking area I feel like my heart is going to jump out of my chest any minute. I know something bad happened and I know it has to do with Sam. I wonder if Boyd found about me running into Sam and Brennan. I almost walked into Oliver since I was so caught up in my thoughts.

"Watch where you're walking as you daydream McNally"

I quickly tell him and Dov that Frank wants to us to get up to his office immediately and that it looks like bad news. We all rush up and as we close the door behind us Oliver asks, "What the hell is going on?"

"You guys are the ones who found those bodies today. Boyd here has some information about them and they connect to Sam's undercover operations. He's also got some really bad news for us that involve Sam", Frank states.

"The guys you found today are Ivo Vitaly and his two bodyguards. Ivo's a pretty nasty character and a few days ago Sam gave me the heads up to possibly be on the lookout for their bodies. Brennan, the guy Sam is gathering info on, had them taken a few days ago and he said they would most likely end up dead somewhere. So your bodies are connected to Sam's undercover op."

Oliver quickly asks, "So what's the bad news? Has something happened to Sam?"

Boyd's face gets a regretful look on it as he says, "The thing is after Sam warned me about Ivo, he said Brennan has been acting strange since he took these guys and had requested Sam bring his boat God's Good Grace down to the marina to transport goods but then changed his mind. And since last night we haven't heard from Sam. He was last seen heading to open the door to let Brennan in and then he disappeared. We found blood on the staircase and signs of a struggle but no Sam. He's missing."

I felt blood rushing to my head and I had to grab onto Chris to steady myself. I don't think my legs can hold me up any longer.

"You ok McNally", Oliver asks as he helps me sit down.

"Sam's missing? What do you mean he's missing?" I ask frantically. I look up at Frank and Jerry with a shell-shocked look, "We have to find him Frank! Now!"

I think of what Ivo and crew looked like and I can't even imagine what Sam is going through.

"Don't worry McNally! I'm going to call together everyone now, even if it means working all night. Jerry is going to organize the search. Boyd you better give us every detail of this investigation and everything that Sam was working on. You take one of my guys without telling me and now he's missing, possibly hurt real bad. So you better give us everything and I mean EVERYTHING!"

You can tell Frank looked majorly pissed. He turns to us and tells us to get to the parade room and that he'll gather everyone else. Chris helps out of my seat and as I walk out the door both Jerry and Frank gives me a gentle, reassuring squeeze on my arm. I know both of them will do everything to find Sam. He's important to all of us.

The parade room is packed. There's a frantic energy in the room. Both Noelle and Oliver are in the back pacing frantically and both look worried. I even see Luke standing in the doorway. It's all hands on deck today. Sam is one of ours and we'll do everything to bring him home safely. I sit next to Traci and Chris who have been trying to reassure me that Sam will be found soon. I had to sit down since I knew I was feeling a little wobbling. I don't know if I can survive if something happened to Sam, especially now that I've realized I have some serious feelings for him.

Jerry, Frank and Boyd are in the front of the room. Frank gets everyone's attention and lets Jerry take the lead on providing information.

"Everyone listen up! As of last night Sam Swarek has gone missing from his cover apartment. Signs of a struggle and blood were found at the scene. It is our number one priority that we find him ASAP. Boyd is going to fill you in on what Sam has been doing and each of you will be assigned tasks to assist in finding him."

Boyd went on to tell us about last night and that Sam was last heard opening the door for Brennan and then nothing since. His cell phone was found cracked on the stairwell. He gave us details on Brennan. He wrapped up and then Frank assigned us to different tasks. Chris, Traci, Dov, Gail and I are given the task of reviewing every detail that can be found in Brennan's file. The file consists of about three boxes full. This could take us all night and I'm scared we're wasting valuable time on a ridiculous task. I 'm wondering if I should tell them about running into Sam and Brennan and if it will help in finding Sam. But it's not like I know anything.

"You ok Andy? You're looking pale and a little queasy. Maybe you should take a break"

"Traci I'm scared! They have to find Sam soon. He could be in serious trouble. You should've seen those guys we found today, they were seriously tortured. Brennan sounds ruthless. Sam is probably going through hell right now. I can't take it if something happens to him!"

Gail looks at me and says, "Well sitting here crying isn't going to help anyone. Get a grip! We need to focus and start thinking smart if we wanna help Swarek."

Chris shushes her and tells her to stop being so mean. But Gail is right. I need to focus. I remember Sam saying that Brennan was looking for information about the accident his wife and child were killed in. So I decide to look up the accident report. As I read it I realize a lot of information is missing and it doesn't look well investigated. I quickly show it to everyone else. Gail suggests we go talk to the officers involved.

The information that Gail and I gather is shocking and it appears that there was a major cover-up. It wasn't an accident; it was made to look like an accident. Someone targeted Brennan's wife and daughter. The person who set up the accident got away with it because a cop protected him and that cop was Boyd! That piece of shit sent Sam in knowing that Mrs. Brennan and her daughter were murdered. I'm so tired of Boyd and his stupidity. Gail and I decide to take what we've found to Frank and Jerry. They tell us they'll take care of it and to keep up the good work. Frank and Jerry look like they're ready to kill Boyd.

But I don't know if this will bring us any closer to finding Sam. It's been almost 24 hours since Sam has been missing and we're not sure if he has much time left. Where could Sam be? Our little group decides to check out all the properties that Brennan has owned or still owns. While the rest of them do that I decide to focus on Maggie Brennan. I remember Brennan talking of her with reverence and awe. So maybe the answer lies with her. I search out any and all information I can find on her. I decide to do a property search under her name and I realize there's a farm registered under her name. I feel excitement build at the thought of this. I quickly let the others know and we look up exact location of the farm. It's isolated and may be the perfect place to torture someone without the neighbors hearing. We all run back to the parade room where Frank and Jerry are writing down all the information they've gathered on the whiteboard. Luke, Oliver and Noelle are in there with them. We relay our finding and for the first time since we found out Sam was missing, there's hope on everyone's face. We all quickly gather up teams ready to go. Traci and Dov in one car, Chris and Frank in another, Oliver and I in one car and Luke and Jerry in another. Frank wanted Noelle to stay back to man 15 in his absence.

There's nervous energy in all the cars and we all race as fast as we can to the location of the farm house. We keep the sirens off so Brennan can't be alerted of our arrival. We split up once we get there. Oliver, Dov, Jerry, and Traci take the front while Luke, Frank, Chris and I take the back. We quietly make our way through the house. Our team hasn't seen a sign of Brennan or Sam yet. But we know someone was there recently. All of a sudden we hear shouting from upstairs and rush up there. We find Sam tied to a chair lying sideways on the floor, with Oliver and Jerry holding a gun on Brennan. Traci and Dov move to help Sam as the rest of us flood into the room. I see surprise in Brennan's eyes when he catches sight of me but he doesn't say a word.

Sam is quickly untied and all I want to do is run into his arms but I'm not sure if he'll let me do that. I take in the sight of him, he's been badly beaten and he's soaked. He'd been water boarded. I note every injury from his swollen face to mangled hands and I feel tears flow down my face. I wait for Brennan to be led down in cuffs and Sam to walk past me and down the stairs before heading down myself. I feel relief flood my system. I walk slowly down the stairs and outside. Sam is facing the door leaning against a car as Luke and Jerry ask him questions. He steps away when he sees me walking out and just puts out his arms. I feel myself running into them and sobbing as his arms close around me. He gently kisses my hair and murmurs in my ears. I'm so glad that he's ok. I step back when I hear him hiss in pain and look over my shoulders to see Luke looking at me with a shocked expression on his face. Sam walks me to the back of Jerry's car and pushes me in and then gets in beside me. I lean down to put my head on his shoulder as Jerry drives us to the hospital. Sam claims he's fine and just wants to head back to the division but Jerry insists on going to the hospital and I have to agree.

Sam gets bandaged up and is given some pain medication. We pick up his prescription and head back to 15 where we find everyone waiting for us. The whole place breaks out into applause and shouts of excitement as they see Sam walking in. Boyd is standing way in the back leaning against a wall not looking too happy. Sam quickly moves towards him and grabs him by the collar. He shouts "You stupid shit. You sent me in knowing his wife and kid were murdered along with a boat that was ceased in a drug raid. That's how my cover was blown, by the name of that stupid boat! You set me up to fail. You're gonna pay for this!"

Frank and Jerry pull him off Boyd telling him not to worry that Boyd has a lot to answer for and his career is on the line with the things he's done.

I change out of uniform and wait for Sam to be done. He comes out after a few minutes and he quickly grabs my hand and walks us to his truck which Frank had picked up for him. I tell him to head to my place since I know my fridge is fully stocked. Once in the car, Sam surprises me by leaning over to give me a thorough kiss. He pulls back and smiles that smile at me which brings out his dimples. I just want to melt. "You wanna try being normal together McNally?"

**Six Months Later**

Our normal may not be everyone else's normal. The last few months have been interesting. Sam and I are not the perfect couple. We're so different in some ways and sometimes I think will this last but then somehow Sam manages to surprise me with a thoughtful action that reassures me that we're meant to be. We've had some ups and downs but managed to work through it all.

Luke and I finally had a discussion about what happened between us. He's accepted things are over between us and that Sam is the only one for me. Luke left 15 to division 17 a few months ago.

Jerry and Traci got married last month. They had a destination wedding and I discovered Sam is scared of flying. He won't admit that he's "scared". I held his hand tightly on the flights and acted nervous so he took his mind off himself and focused on me. He almost backed out on being Jerry's best man because of this fear. Of course I was Traci's maid of honor. And a beautiful maid of honor I was. My dress was gorgeous but the star of the show definitely was Traci. She managed to take Jerry's breath away. The wedding was beautiful. Standing there at the altar, I looked at Sam and felt this overwhelming love. I'm so glad we found Sam that day and that I finally got a chance to be with him as a somewhat normal couple. He amazes me each day with his considerations. He's not a lovey-dovey guy but he still manages to make me feel loved. The island was gorgeous and most of our crew from 15 came to the wedding. We had a great time, Sam and I stayed an extra week. Sam isn't big on lying around on the beach doing nothing so we found activities to do and it was so much fun. Our time together on the island helped cement our relationship.

When we got back, Sam and I decided to finally move in together. It was a big step for us because Sam and I both value our own space. We bought a fixer upper house and slowly getting it updated. We both fell in love with it the moment we saw it. It was perfect for us. And who knows maybe somewhere down the line we'll have our own island wedding. But I'm sure Sam will prefer not having to fly anywhere.


End file.
